Criminal Love
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Kyle Broflovski hijo de una de las familias mas prestigiadas y adineradas de South Park es secuestrado por un trió de jóvenes que buscan quedarse con toda la fortuna de su familia, si ya de por si la cosa es de horror, todo se tornara peor cuando el amor surga entre él y el líder del grupo. ¿Podrá mas la justicia que el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

SUMMARY: Kyle Blofovski hijo de una de las familias mas prestiguidas y millonarias de South Park es secuestrado por un grupo de personas que buscan robarle todo el dinero a su familia. Si ya de por si la cosa esta de horror, todo se tornara peor cuando surga el amor entre él y el lider del grupo. ¿Podra mas la justicia que el amor? ¿Que hara para evitar que todo termine en una desgracia?

.

.

ADVERTENCIAS: Ooc de los personajes. Lenguaje obsceno. Lime. Lemon. Pedofilia. No tiene nada que ver con la serie.

EDADES:

Kyle: 16 años.

Butters: 15 años.

Stan: 23 años.

Kenny: 22 años.

Cartman: 22 años.

Wendy: 17 años.

Parejas: StanXKyle. KennyXButters.

.

.

Capitulo I. ¿Secuestrado?.

South Park es una ciudad llena de misterios, aventuras, interminables historias por contar. Una ciudad en la cual habitan todo tipo de personas. De todo genero, ya sean homosexuales o heterosexuales. De todas edades: desde un mes hasta los 100 años. Tambien estan las clases sociales, desde la mas baja hasta la mas alta. Pero sin duda alguna, la familia más prestiguiada y adinerada es: la familia Bloflovski. La familia llena de prestiguio y de dinero, mucho dinero. Conformada por un padre de familia que vela por la seguridad de sus hijos, un padre orgulloso de su trabajo: Dueño de la compañia de South Park, un buen esposo y con una gran capacidad para los negocios. Una madre de familia que vela por la seguridad de sus hijos y su esposo. Buena ama de casa, buena madre y una gran cocinera. Ike (creo que asi se llama jeje) Blofovski, el hijo menor, de 9 años de edad. Un niño buen portado, cursa el tercer grado de primaria, buenas calificaciones y un niño muy educado. Por ultimo, Kyle Blofovski; el hijo mayor, de 16 años de edad. Cursa el primer grado de preparatoria. Con unas calificaciones excelentes. Popular entre sus compañeros, atractivo y con una educación excelente. En pocas palabras, los Blofovski eran la familia mas respetada y prestiguiosa en todo South Park, pero asi como era respetada también era una familia la cual era victima de miles de intentos de chantaje, robos, secuestros etc.. como aquella vez en la que Ike fue secuestrado y tuvieron que pagar mas de 6 millones de pesos por su rescate o la vez en la que llamaron a la señora Blofovski diciendole que su hijo habia sido secuestrado. Claro que ese intento se vio roto cuando Kyle entró felizmente por su casa justo en el momento en el que le estaban hablando a su madre.

Por esta razón cada miembro de la familia debe tener cuidado al momento de estar solo en la calle. Y si bien todos saben esto ¿Como mierda terminó él ahí? .

.

.

El molesto sonido del despertador hizo que el joven que se encontraba bajo las sabanas saliera del hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo. Saco su mano por debajo de las sabanas y tanteo el mueble que estaba a su lado para apagar la alarma. Una vez apagada, se reincorporo, dio un bostezo y suspiro "Un día mas con la misma rutina" pensó poniendose de pie y dirigiendose a la ducha, abrió el grifo de agua caliente y comenzó a desvestirse. Una vez el agua estaba lo suficiente calienfe se metio bajo esta, cerrando los ojos al momento de que el agua tocaba su piel. 10 minutos después salió del baño dirigiendose a su armario, saco su ropa habitual (es la misma, si lo han visto en su version anime **subconsiente: ¿Quién no los ha visto?, **en fin, es esa ropa). Una vez arreglado tomo su mochila y bajo a la cocina, su madre estaba preparando el desayuno, su padre leía el periodico y su hermano devoraba los hot cakes.

— Buenos días Kyle — saludó su madre viendolo con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días — saludo él sentandose en la mesa, su madre le puso su comida en frente — Gracias — dijo comenzando a comer.

— Bueno, me voy — dijo su padre tomandose el vaso de jugo que su mujer le había dado minutos antes. —Que tenga bonito día.

—Adios — dijo Kyle sin muchas ganas. Ike le sonrió y su esposa lo acompaño a la puerta.

— Apurate a comer o llegaremos tarde a la escuela — dijo Kyle viendo a su hermano.

— Ya termine — dijo él.

— Bueno vamonos — Kyle se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta, su hermano lo hizo y sin antes despedirse de su madre salieron rumbo a la escuela.

No sabía porque, pero Kyle se sentía observado, miró a todos lados pero no había nadie mas que la gente a la cual veía todos los días «Estoy delirando" pensó, regresando su vista. Pasaron los segundos y esa maldita sensación seguía presente. Tomo a su hermano de la mano y apresuro el paso. Ike lo miro preocupado pero decidió no decir nada. Despues de 3 minutos dejó a su hermano sano y salvo en la primaria, miro a todos lados y nada, negó con la cabeza y echo a correr en dirección a la preparatoria. Para su buena suerte, y la de su familia llego sano y salvo.

—Buenos días Kyle — lo saludo una joven de cabellera rubia —¿Estas bien?

— Buenos días Rebecca, si estoy bien ¿Porque?— preguntó el pelirrojo haciendose el desentendido.

— Bueno estas muy palido — le dijo ella algo preocupada.

—No que va jeje estoy bien — comenzo a reir nerviosamente. Ella lo miro dudosa por unos segundos para después asentir.

— Bueno ¿Nos vamos al salón?.

—Si —.

Las clases comenzarón, Kyle no podía concentrarse, tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía que, pero estaba nervioso. Miro el reloj, anhelando que las clases terminaran pero los segundos pasaban lentamente, era como si estuvieran en examen. Mordio la punta de su lapiz, no soportaba esa sensación, era como si le faltara el aire y sentía una opresión en el estomago. Como cuando te toca exponer frente a la clase y los nervios te invaden. Despues de 4 largas y eternas horas llegó el descanso.

—Kyle— escucho su nombre, alzó la vista y observo a Butters, un joven de cabellos rubios, demasiado tierno e inocente para su edad.

– Hola Butters — lo saludó con una sonrisa. Butters de dip cuenta que había algo mal en él pero no quería sonar metiche. Se la pasaron platicando en todo el descanso. A Kyle le agradaba la companía de Butters, era interesante platicar con él. El descanso terminó y las clases volvieron a empezar. Gracias a dios, el canto de los angeles o como todos lo conocen "la campana que indica la salida" sonó. Todos se pararon como alma que lleva diablo y salieron del salón

— Hasta mañana Kyle — se despidieron Butters y Rebecca.

— Hasta mañana — dijo él con una sonrisa. Salió del salón y de la escuela, ese presentimiento volvio a él, cosa que realmente le preocupaba. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la primaria para recojer a su hermano. Iba pensando en la dificil tarea que les dejo el maestro de matematicas, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien lo seguia. Al doblar una esquina sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca, comenzó a forcejar tratando de librarse pero la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas... de ahi todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente. Le dolía horrores la cabeza. Se paro rapidamente de donde estaba y miro a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto, lo unicó que había era una cama y un mueble a su lado. Quizó ponerse de pie pero aun se sentía muy mareado y fue inutil.

"¿Donde estoy?" Pensó con miedo. El sonido de una puerta abriendo le hizo voltear, un joven entró y se recargo en la pared viendolo con una sonria burlona. Kyle lo miro fijamente, su pelo era negro, llevaba un gorro en la cabeza (¿Donde mas?), su tez era blanca y sus ojos eran azules.

—-¿Quien eres tu?— preguntó Kyle con la voz entrecortada. Él sonrió y se acerco a él.

—Bienvenido Kyle Blofovski— dijo tomandolo del menton, su tono de voz era muy profundo —Mi nombre es Stan... Stan Marsh.

...

...

¿Que tal? Pesimó lo se pero tenía ganas de hacer una historia así y quien mejor que este par para protagonizarla.

Estoy planeando hacer otra historia, igualmente StanXKyle pero este trataria de que Stan es el nuevo guardaespaldas de Kyle. Diganme si quieren que la haga.

Bueno, opiniones, consejos, ideas, amenazas de muerte.. todo mediante review!

P. D. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

SUMMARY: Kyle Blofovski hijo de una de las familias mas prestiguidas y millonarias de South Park es secuestrado por un grupo de personas que buscan robarle todo el dinero a su familia. Si ya de por si la cosa esta de horror, todo se tornara peor cuando surga el amor entre él y el lider del grupo. ¿Podra mas la justicia que el amor? ¿Que hara para evitar que todo termine en una desgracia?

.

.

ADVERTENCIAS: Ooc de los personajes. Lenguaje obsceno. Lime. Lemon. Pedofilia. No tiene nada que ver con la serie.

EDADES:

Kyle: 16 años.

Butters: 15 años.

Stan: 23 años.

Kenny: 22 años.

Cartman: 22 años.

Wendy: 17 años.

Parejas: StanXKyle. KennyXButters.

.

.

CAPITULO II.

— Stan... Stan Marsh — dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kyle lo miro asustado ¿Donde diablos estaba? —Bien, seguramente te pteguntaras que haces aqui— dijo el pelinegro soltandolo y caminando a la pared, volviendose a recargar. —Te lo dire, la familia Blofovski, osease Tú familia— lo señalo —es una de las familias mas adineradas de todo South Park ¿o me equivoco?— preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja, Kyle negó levemente con la cabeza — Bien, imaginate esto: te secuestramos y pedimos mmm mas 50 millones de pesos por tu rescate ¿Que te parece?— dijo mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa. Kyle lo miro sorprendido, esa era una cantidad de dinero muy grande.

—Estas loco— fue lo unico que pronuncio.

—Tal vez— respondió Stan mientras alzaba los hombros —Espero que disfrutes tu estancia Ky— dijo dandose la vuela y saliendo del cuarto.

Kyle no podia creer lo que le estaba pasando, tenía que salir de ahí pero ¿Como? Se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, que listos, no había ninguna ventana solo esa puerta la cual, seguramente estaba con llave. Dio un suspiro de frustración, le quitaron el celular por lo tanto no podía marcarle a alguien de su familia o pedir ayuda. "¿Ahora que hago?" Pensó sentandose en la orilla de la cama.

.

.

—¿Y bien?— le pregunto un joven rubio a Stan quien se sentó en un sofa que había en la casa.

—Nada, no podra salir — respondió con simpleza —¿Tienes su celular?

—Asi es— respondió el rubio —¿Vas a llamar ahora?

—No, hay que darle unas horas de angustia a los Blofovski — dijo sin mucho interes. —Mañana lo secuestraras a él.

—Vamos Stan, Secuestrar suena muy feo, llamemosle "Pedir prestado para pedir dinero"

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Para mi si— dijo el rubio algo molesto —Y si, mañana lo traere, aparte de la familia Blosofvski, los Stotch poseen una gran cantidad de dinero— dijo de manera seria. Stan sonrio ligeramente.

—Bueno, supongo que al Blofovski no le hara mal algo de compañia. ¿o si Kenny?— dijo viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa. Él le regreso la sonrisa.

—Ya vine maricas— dijo un voz entrando al lugar.

—Oh no, Stan cuida la comida del refrigerador— dijo Kenny con miedo, Stan se echo a reir y Cartman le enseño el dedo medio.

—¿Que haces aca?— le preguntó Stan.

–Me entere que ya raptaste al Blofovski.

—Asi es, ¿Porque?

—Solo digo— dijo Cartman sentandose en uno de los sillones.

—Tengo sueño— se quejó Kenny recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—Pues duermete y deja de joder— le reclamó Stan. El rubio le saco la lengua a manera de burla.

.

.

Kyle estaba harto, por mas que pensaba y pensaba, no encontraba la manera de salir de ahí. Dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Que estaran haciendo sus padres en ese momento? ¿Ya hablan llamado a la policia?

—Ky— escucho la voz del joven que habia hablado con el minutos antes. —He decidido ser bueno, asi que te traje comida— dijo acercandose a él y dejandole un plato de comida en el buro que estaba a lado de la cama.

—No quiero— dijo él con frialdad. Stan frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Come.

—No.

—¡Que comas!

—¡Que no quiero!

Stan fruncio mas el entrecejo, ese niño era peor que una adoelscente precoz en sus primeros dias de regla.

—Bien no comas— dijo dandole la espalda y caminando en direccion a la puerta.

—Espera— le hablo Kyle. Él se detuvo pero no lo volteo a ver —¿Que es lo que haran conmigo?— preguntó tratando de no demostrar su preocupación.

—No ya te lo había dicho— dijo el suspirando, se dio la vuelta y se sento en la orilla de la cama. —A ver mi querido Ky— dijo como si de un maestro se tratase, el cual, le va a enseñar algo nuevo a sus alumnos. —Te traje aquí porque mis amigos y yo planeamos quitarle toda, escucha bien, toda la fortuna a tu familia.

—¿Y porque quieren hacer eso?

—Buena pregunta, la verdad es que es mas como una venganza— dijo con un tono de voz mas serio.

—¿Venganza?— pregunto Kyle sin entender ¿A que venganza se referia?

—Veo que tus padres no te han dicho nada— dijo Stan viendo al oji-verde con seriedad, cosa que a él le preocupaba —Bien, ya sabras con su debido tiempo— dijo poniendose dd pie. Kyle frunció el ceño, si algo odiaba él era que lo dejaran con la duda. Stan salio del cuarto y mantuvo la vista en el suelo. "Juro que los voy a vengar" pensó mientras se dirigía a la sala.

—Kenny, dame el celular del Blofovski— le dijo al rubio.

—Vas a llamar— dijo o mejor dicho afirmó mientras le daba el celular.

—Voy a llamar— dijo él marcando el numero telefonico de la familia del pelirrojo.

—¡Por dios Kyle! ¿¡Se puede saber donde diablos estas!?— se escucho el grito de la señora Blofovski, tan fuerte fue el grito que Stan tuvo que apartar el aparato para evitar quedarse sordo por un buen momento.

—Vaya, vaya, su hijo desaparece y lo primero que hace es gritarle !Que mala madre es!— dijo con un tono de voz lleno de burla.

—¿Quien eres tu?— preguntó ella algo preocupada y sorprendida.

—Mm soy... como decirlo.. un.. secuestrador, si eso— dijo de lo mas feliz.

—¿Que?

—Escucheme bien señora, tenemos a su hijo raptado y ni crea que con una cantidad de dinero va a poder salvarlo— dijo con un tono de voz frío y molesto. Kenny dejo de ver la televisión y miro al pelinegro fijamente.

—¿Que? ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Donde esta mi hijo?— dijo Sheila completamente alterada.

—¡Jajaja¡ No, no, antes que nada platiquemos, no tiene por que alterarse.— dijo con tono de voz inocente. kenny no pudo evotar reirse ante ese comentario —Traelo— le dijo Stan, él asintió y fue por Kyle.

Segundoa despues Kenny llegó con Kyle quien tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro, y no era para menos, el pobre acaba de ser secuestrado. Stan se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo.

—Vas a decirle a tu madre que estas bien y, que va a hacer todo lo que nosotros digamos ¿Entendiste?— le dijo con rabia, él asintió rapidamente.

—Bueno— dijo una vez que el pelinegro le había puesto el celular en la oreja.

—Kyle dime que todo es una broma... llamó a la policia... o..

—No mama— dijo tratando se sonar tranquilo — Mira, tranquilizate yo estoy bien Okey, tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan, por favor..

—Pero..

—Ya escuchaste a tu hijo— la corto Stan —Espere la siguiente llamada— dicho esto corto la llamado dejando del otro lado de la linea una mujer desecha.

—Buen trabajo Ky— le dijo al pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Él simplemente lo miro con odio, no podía, o mejor dicho mo quería creer la situación por la que estaba pasando.

—Eres un maldito imbecil— mascullo entre dientes sin dejar de mirarlo. Stan sonrió, una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh eso piensas de mi— dijo con un tono de voz fingido, lo tomo del menton y acerco su rostro al de él, con tan solo 5 centimetros de distancia –Me preguntó ¿Como cambiare esa opninión que tienes sobre mi?— susurro con un tono de voz muy diferente, Kyle sintió un escalofrio recorrerle por la columna vertical, pero no precisamente por miedo.

.

.

.

_**HOLA!**_

_**¿Como estan? Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, el cual no contiene mucho drama pero eso poco a poco. tengo dos cosas que decir;**_

_**1. Pido mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía.. ya sean de acento bla, bla, bla, mi laptop se descompuso y estoy tan triste ... mi madre nos regaño a mi y a mis hermanos y nos dijo que ya estamos grandes y que bla, bla, bla, asi que no la va arreglar y no soporto estar sin actualizar asi que me puse a investigar si habian programas para subir historias desde el cel.. y gracias a Kami y todo su esplendor, encontre la aplicación, siii y puedo actualizar y subir mis historias, el problema es que no me acomodo a escribir por cel, asi que pido mil disculpas por los Horrores ortograficos que vean.**_

_**2. Gracias, muchisimas gracias a los que leyeron el primer capitulo y estan leyendo esto... igualmente Gracias a los que comentaron me hacen tan feliz! Abrazos de oso panda para todos! Y si, hare el fic que mencione en el primer capitulo... solo esperenlo..**_

_**Ahora si, dudas, criticas, aclaraciones, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, ideas (en serio, si quieren darme un idea, la tomare en cuenta) etcetera dejenlo mediante review!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**¿Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**South Park Copyright ****Trey Parker****y****Matt Stone**

* * *

_Tranquilízate Sheila – le dijo Gerald a su esposa quien lloraba incontrolablemente.

_¿¡Como quieres que me calme!? ¡Gerald nuestro hijo ha sido secuestrado! ¿¡Sabes lo grave de eso!? – grito la mujer pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Lo entiendo, pero poniéndote así no ganas nada – le dijo Gerald.

_Deberíamos llamarle a la policía…

_No podemos hacer eso, tú misma me acabas de decir que Kyle te pidió que no lo hicieras además es peligroso – dijo el señor. Sheila trato de contener las lagrimas pero no podía ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, sabiendo que su hijo está secuestrado? – Se cómo te sientes. Yo también estoy preocupado por él pero en estos casos lo mejor es esperar a que vuelvan a llamar – dijo viendo a su esposa con suplica, ella asintió y trato de calmarse, él tenía razón, lo mejor era esperar, pero si la casa se hacía más larga no dudara en llamar a la policía.

* * *

Butters iba caminando de regreso a su casa, las clases se le hicieron muy aburridas, especialmente porque Kyle, su mejor amigo, no había ido al colegio, cosa que le preocupo, conocía perfectamente al pelirrojo y sabia que si algo odiaba él, era faltar a clases, ya que podía bajar de calificaciones. Suspiro y miro hacia el cielo, él día estaba algo nublado, y eso le hacía sentir más flojera de la que tenia.

_Hola – escucho una voz detrás suyo, volteo y miro a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

_H-Hola – saludo con nerviosismo. El joven ensancho más su sonrisa. Miro con detenimiento al pequeño joven que tenía frente, miro su rostro, algo aniñado, sus ojos que reflejaban nerviosismo.

_¿puedo saber a dónde vas? – le preguntó, Butters miro a otro lado.

_A mi casa – dijo comenzando a jugar con sus nudillos.

_Ohh – dijo el rubio - ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto. Butters no sabía si contestar o no, sabía que era peligroso decirle su nombre a una persona desconocida, pero, por alguna extraña razón no sentía peligro con él.

_Butters, Stoch Butters – respondió viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa. La sonrisa de él se hizo más grande al oír eso - ¿Y el tuyo? – pregunto el pequeño rubio.

_Mi nombre… - dijo él – Kenny McCormik.

* * *

Stan estaba viendo por la ventana que había en su hogar, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la calle.

**Flash back.**

Un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules iba corriendo en dirección a su casa, la maestra le pidió que se quedase un rato más para verificar algo de la tarea. Cosa que le molesto al pequeño de 9 años. Llego a su destino y se adentro a su hogar.

_¡Mama! – le grito a su progenitora pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, dejo su mochila en el suelo y subió a la habitación de sus padres, seguramente estaba allí, pero no, no había nadie – Mama – volvió a llamar pero nada.

Bajo a la sala y se adentro a la cocina..

**End flash back.**

_ ¡Stan! – grito la voz de una chiquilla. El pelinegro rodo los ojos y volteo.

_Wendy – pronuncio sin mucho ánimo. La joven de cabello negro sonrió y se acerco a él.

_Hola – le dijo.

_¿Que se te ofrece? – pregunto él con algo de indiferencia, no es que le cayera mal la joven, al contrario, era una gran amiga pero en ese momento quería estar solo.

_Vine a ver a Cartman –dijo la joven con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

_No está – dijo Stan – Sabes, no deberías estar con él – le dijo – Es mayor que tu.

_Eso no me importa Stan – dijo la joven algo molesta – Yo lo amo y el a mi no le veo nada de malo. Además no me vengas con eso, tienes a alguien secuestrado, aquí en tu casa.

_Ese no es el punto – dijo el oji-azul seriamente – Sabes porque hago esto.

_Lo sé, y créeme. Te apoyo. Solo que no me gusta que me digan algo relacionado con Cartman – respondió la pelinegra. Stan suspiro, no valía la pena discutir. – Por cierto ¿Cómo es?

_¿Como es quien?

_Como que quien. Kyle, así se llama ¿no? – dijo Wendy sentándose en uno de los sillones que habían en la sala.

_Si así se llama, y ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es un adolescente un año menor que tu – dijo regresando su vista a la ventana.

_16 años… - susurro la chica – Por cierto, tengo entendido que también van a secuestrar a uno de los Stoch.

_Así es, Kenny tiene esa idea, ya sabes cómo es él.

_Mmm, solo espero que todo salga bien – dijo poniéndose de pie, Stan la volteo a ver con una ceja alzada.

_¿A qué te refieres?

_No todo sale como lo planea uno. Stan, si esto se sale de control puede ser peor, tu, Kenny y Cartman podrían ir a la cárcel, al igual que yo por cómplice. Tengan cuidado – dijo de manera seria – Además, las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado ¿Has leído las noticias donde se dice que el Victimario se convierte en la victima? Eso podría pasarte.

_No entiendo lo que dices – dijo el pelinegro llevándose un dedo al puente de la nariz.

_Olvídalo, me voy, le dice a Cartman que vine a verlo por favor – dijo con una sonrisa.

_Si no te preocupes – Stan le sonrió, la joven asintió y salió del lugar dejando al pelinegro solo._ El victimario se convierte en la victima, ¡Que estupidez! _Pensó, sentándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Kenny iba maldiciéndose una y otra vez, diciéndose que era una completa mierda. Porque eso era, tenia, frente a él, al hijo de los Stoch ¡Y no lo secuestro! ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabe, después de que le dijo su nombre, el pequeño rubio le dijo que tenía que irse y el muy pendejo le dijo "Si"

_Ahh soy un imbécil – susurro mientras pateaba una piedra que había en su camino. Dio un suspiro, para la otra no se le iba a escapar, no, que se prepare "Butters" porque en su próximo encuentro, comenzaría su pesadilla… O al menos eso creía él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kyle tenía la vista clavada en la pared, quería salir de ese lugar, ya no sentía miedo, no, ¿De que servía sentirlo? Lo mejor era estar tranquilo, por ahora haría todo lo que ellos le digan, y esperaría a que sus padres pagaran el rescate, eso nunca ha sido problema pero… había algo que lo inquietaba, no sabía qué. ¿Miedo? No, no era eso, era algo diferente. Se sentía como esas veces, en la que uno siente que algo se le olvido pero no sabe qué. Y por más que piensa que puede ser, no llega a ninguna respuesta. _Lo único bueno es que no me tienen atado, _pensó, y era verdad, no le gustaría estar con las manos y piernas amarradas, sería algo incomodo. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, no le hizo faltar voltear, sabía perfectamente quien era.

_ ¿Disfrutas tu estancia Ky? – le pregunto Stan con una sonrisa burlona.

_Cállate – dijo él sin voltear a velo, no soportaba a ese tipo; era lógico, después de todo era su "secuestrador" pero había algo mas en el que le hacía odiarlo. O al menos, así le puso al sentimiento que sentía realmente.

_¿Estas de mal humor? – pregunto Stan con un tono de voz inocente.

_Déjame en paz, maldito pedófilo – le dijo viéndolo con frialdad. Stan se sorprendió al oír eso, pero segundos después una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_ ¿Pedófilo? Puedo saber ¿Por qué me dices eso? – le pregunto con diversión. Kyle miro a otro lado, ni siquiera sabía porque le dijo "Pedófilo" la palabra simplemente salió de su boca… cosa que lamentaría en unos momentos. - ¿Sabes que es un pedófilo Ky?

_Si se, no soy un idiota como tu – dijo sin retirara la vista de su mano, que pareciese ser lo mas interesante del mundo.

_Mmm ¡Me alegro! – Exclamo el pelinegro algo emocionado – Y bueno, déjame decirte que yo no soy ningún pedófilo – dijo esta vez con algo de seriedad pero sin retirar su tono divertido – Pero si quieres me vuelvo uno –Kyle no entendió lo que quiso decir, lo volteo a ver pero mal error. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron al sentir algo "Cálido" posarse sobre sus labios. No hay que ser un genio para saber que Stan lo estaba besando… ¡Esperen! ¡Stan lo estaba besando!

_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? _Pensó Stan tomando el rostro de Kyle con ambas manos y profundizando el beso ¡Mierda! Su boca sabía condenadamente bien y eso le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. se supone que sería un beso corto, solo eso, pero eso se estaba saliendo de control.

Kyle no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y lo que menos podía creer era que él ¡Le estaba devolviendo el beso! Si, movía sus labios al ritmo que él, sintiendo el extraño pero sumamente exquisito y embriagador sabor de sus labios. El pelinegro se separo de él viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, sonrió burlonamente y acerco sus labios a su oído.

_Ahora si, puedes decirme pedófilo – susurro con un tono de voz diferente, se separo de él y salió del cuarto. Kyle sintió como su corazón latía con fiereza ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Stan se recargo en la puerta. _Eres un imbécil Stan _se recrimino a sí mismo, se dejo llevar.

* * *

_¡Hola mundo! Este capítulo sigue siendo corto pero... Juro... Ahora sí que el que sigue es más largo._

_¡Escena Style! Y ligero ¡Bunny! Siiii! No sé porque, siento que me fui algo rápido con el beso pero me sentí con la necesidad de ponerlo jeje. En este capítulo hay dos cosas muy importantes: El pequeño Flash Back de Stan y lo que le dijo Wendy. _

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**AnimeKND: **__¡Yo también creo que Stan es sexy ya sea de secuestrador o no! Me alegro que se te haga interesante la historia ¡Me haces feliz! Puse algo de Style en este capi..,, espero te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos._

_**Luis carlos: **__Yo creo que será lo del Estocolmo (?) y si, debo poner más las reacciones de sus padres pero me quiero concentrar más en Stan y Kyle.. Aun así, juro que pondré más sobre sus reacciones. ¡Gracias por el consejo! Y ¡Gracias por leer! Déjame decirte que he leído la mayoría de tus historias y aunque no comento son muy buenas… eres un gran escritor… créeme que es un honor que leas mi historia. ¡Gracias!_

_**Haruhi-Haruno: **__Se supone que Kenny debe secuestrar a Butters pero puede que haya una sorpresa… Amantes del Bunny.. No sé porque siento que ya hice Spoiler... nah ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Symphknot: **__¡Me alegro que te guste! ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Y ¡Gracias a todos lo que leen la historia y aunque no comenten ni nada... Me hacen muy feliz!_

_¡Abrazos a todos!_

_Nos vemos la siguiente semana._

_Perdonen las faltas de ortografía._

_¿Review?_


	4. El hermano de Stan

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

*Criminal Love*

*By: Bertha Nayelly*

* * *

Advertencias: Pedofilia. Ooc de los personajes. Lime. Lemon.

* * *

Capitulo IV.

Kenny no podía creer lo que Stan le estaba contando, nunca se imagino que su amigo fuera tan impulsivo.

-¿Y qué opinas? – pregunto Stan después de haberle contado los del beso con Kyle. El rubio parpadeo un par de veces y carraspeo un poco para responder.

-Bueno creo que ahora si eres un pedófilo – le dijo al momento que formaba una sonrisa burlona – Vaya Stan, primero secuestrador y ahora pedófilo ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿no crees que esto es serio? – pregunto el pelinegro aguantando las ganas de romperle la cara. Kenny carcajeo fuertemente.

-Pues no sé qué decirte – dijo – Él te dijo pedófilo y lo que se te ocurre hacer es besarlo, eso no es de dios mi querido amigo.

-Bueno, actué sin pensarlo – se defendió Stan.

-Pues si pero…

-Hablando de otra cosa – interrumpió el pelinegro - ¿No ibas a secuestrar a uno de los Stoch? – pregunto. Kenny se tapo el rostro con ambas manos.

-Pues si – respondió – Digamos que tenía enfrente al hijo.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Lo secuestre, mira aquí está a mi lado déjame los presento – dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, Stan rio ligeramente ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Ya en serio ¿Qué paso?

-Pues no sé – dijo – En serio, no sé qué paso, cuando me di cuenta el ya se estaba yendo a su casa.

-Bueno, ya será para la otra – dijo Stan, Kenny bufo molesto, se cruzo de brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos enfocaran sus vistas en esta. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de mirada apática, cabello negro el cual ocultaba bajo un chullo azul marino. Tez blanca, ojos negros. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa azul marino de manga larga. Al verlo Stan frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, él sonrió con burla.

-¿Qué? No te da gusto ver a tu querido hermano – dijo con un tono de voz burlón.

-Ehh voy a ver si se le ofrece algo a Kyle – dijo Kenny parándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a donde el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Craig? – volvió a preguntar viendo al pelinegro con seriedad. Él puso mirada seria de igual forma.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa por la cabeza? – Pregunto -¿Cómo se te ocurre secuestrar a Kyle Blofovski?

-No te metas donde no te importa.

-También es mi problema Stan – dijo Craig - ¿Para qué lo secuestraste?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Sabes muy bien el porqué.

Craig apretó los dientes tratando de controlarse.

-Muy bien Stan – comenzó a hablar – Si eso quieres hacer esta bien. No diré nada.

-Te lo agradezco – dijo Stan con sarcasmo.

-Deberías, en estos momentos puedo ir con la policía a denunciarte pero no lo hago ¿Sabes por qué? Porque aunque no nos agrade la idea, somos hermanos – le dijo con seriedad.

-Tú lo has dicho, aunque no nos agrade la idea.

-Sí, bueno, me voy a instalar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? – pregunto Stan cambiando su expresión seria a un de sorpresa.

-Sí, esta también es mi casa ¿No?

-Ash, haz lo que quieras – dijo el pelinegro recostándose nuevamente en el sofá. Craig sonrió.

* * *

-¿Y porque le dijiste pedófilo? – pregunto Kenny a Kyle, este estaba con las rodillas abrazadas y el rostro oculto entre ellas. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso y venia este pendejo a hablar de eso.

-No te importa – respondió sin inmutarse. Kenny sonrió, ese niño era tan testarudo como Stan, pensándolo bien harían buena pareja.

-Bien, no me respondas si no quieres – dijo – Pero, háblame de ti ¿Cómo es tu vida? – preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, tenia curiosidad de saber cómo es la vida del pelirrojo, eso y porque no quería estar afuera con Craig y Stan juntos.

Kyle levanto el rostro y suspiro, lo mejor era hacerle caso.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – Dijo – Tengo 16 años y… ya

-Wow que platicador eres.

La puerta se abrió y entro Stan seguido de Craig. Kenny sonrió inocentemente cuando su vista se topo con la de Tucker, pero este lo miro diciéndole "Tú no te me escapas" Kyle al ver a Stan no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la maldita imagen del beso regreso a su cabeza. Se sentía muy avergonzado, y no debería, debería estar furioso, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía así.

-¿Tu eres Kyle? – Le pregunto Craig, asintió levemente sintiéndose cohibido ante la mirada negra del joven. Craig lo miro por unos segundos. El hijo de los Blofovski, la familia que destruyo su vida.

**Flash Back.**

"_Iba un niño pelinegro de 8 años caminando por las calles, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. No quería que nadie viera las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos._

_-C-Craig – escucho una voz tras de sí, levanto el rostro y volteo observando a su hermano quien lo miraba preocupado. Le sonrió levemente y se acerco a él para abrazarlo. Un señor de cabello rubio se acerco a ellos._

_-Bien, es hora de irnos Craig – le dijo al pequeño. El se separo de su hermano y le sonrió._

_-N-No te vayas – suplico él, Craig lo miro con ternura._

_-Tengo que irme, es lo mejor – dijo –Stan, cuídate mucho._

_-No quiero estar solo._

_-No lo estas – le dijo acariciando su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos – Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo._

**End Flash back.**

Si no hubiera sido por ellos, no se habría separado de Stan y su relación no se hubiera deteriorado tanto. Cuando pequeños él y Stan eran muy unidos, hacían todo junto y no se separaban para nada. Pero ese día, ese maldito día hizo que su actitud cambiara. Tuvo que irse a otro país por culpa de su familia.

Aun así, sabía que el pelirrojo no tenía la culpa de nada, él no tenía nada que ver con esto, por eso, no está de acuerdo con la idea de Stan, pero si él piensa que es lo mejor, no puede reprocharle nada.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Kyle un poco aturdido.

-Kenny vámonos – dijo Stan sin mirar a Kyle y saliendo del lugar. El rubio le sonrió al chico y fue tras Stan, cerrando tras sí, la puerta.

-Tengo que salir de aquí – se dijo a si mismo Kyle viendo hacia algún punto fijo de la pared.

-¿Sabes que él no tiene la culpa de nada? – le pregunto a Stan una vez los tres estaban en la sala.

-Lo sé – respondió – No planeo hacerle nada, si es lo que te preocupa.

-¿Entonces?

-Sabemos que Gerald Blofovski se preocupa por sus hijos. Cuando se entere que fui yo quien secuestro a su amado hijo, va a devolvernos todo lo que es nuestro.

-¿Eso quieres realmente Stan? Haces esto por recuperar lo que…

-Nos pertenece – interrumpió Stan – Sabes que todo lo que ellos poseen nos pertenece, a ti – dijo señalando – y a mi – dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

-¿Y qué hace Kenny metido en todo esto? – pregunto dirigiendo su vista al rubio quien sonrió ampliamente.

-Sabes que me gustan las situaciones riesgosas. Además, Stan es mi mejor amigo, no puede dejarlo solo – respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto. Craig suspiro y regreso su vista a Stan

-¿Qué harás si todo se sale de control? – pregunto seriamente.

-No lo sé – respondió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Quién mas sabe de esto.

-Cartman y Wendy.

-Ese par – susurro Craig – Bien, como a dije, no diré nada. ¿Has planeado decirle la verdad?

-Si – dijo Stan – Tiene derecho de saberlo ¿No?

-Si lo tiene, pero recuerda, vas a arruinar la visión que tiene de su familia. ¿Te sentirás bien haciendo esto? – pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Acaso debería sentirme mal?

-Dímelo tú.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo Kenny calmando el tenso ambiente que se había formado – Dejemos las cosas como están, que pase lo que el destino quiera.

-Kenny tiene razón – dijo Stan viendo a su hermano – Las cosas ya están así, no podemos regresar al pasado para impedir que esto no pase.

-Okey – dijo Craig – Por cierto, mañana van a venir Damien. Pip y Tweek.

-Vaya – dijo Stan con burla – Invitaste a tu noviecito ¿No van a hacer cosas sucias verdad?

-No te preocupes, ni aunque quisiera. Tweek aun no está listo para eso.

"No lo niega" pensó Kenny.

-Que gay eres – le dijo Stan, él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Y a que van a venir?

-Bueno, Tweek quería conocerte, ya sabes como es. Dijo que quería verte, han pasado 3 años desde la última vez que te vio.

-Nos vimos – corrigió Stan.

-Bueno eso, nos vimos. Cuando se entero que iba a venir quiso venirse conmigo pero tenía que presentar un examen en la Universidad, así que mañana se vendrá con Damien y Pip.

-Ohh – dijo Kenny interesado en la plática.

-Por cierto Kenny ¿Aun sigues con tu vida de Puta? – le pregunto al rubio.

-Claro – respondió él – Que sería de nosotros sin el sexo ¿verdad Stan?

-A mi no me metas – respondió el pelinegro sentándose en el sillón y encendiendo la televisión. Craig sonrió ligeramente.

**Al día siguiente…**

Butters iba camino a la escuela, estaba preocupado por Kyle, el día anterior le había marcado y sus padres le dijeron la situación. Aun no podía creerlo, le preocupaba el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera secuestrado. Saliendo de la escuela iría a ver a sus padres para brindarles su apoyo, deben estar destrozados.

-Hola – escucho una vos detrás de él, volteo y se sorprendió al ver, al mismo joven con el que hablo el otro día.

-H-Hola – saludo tímidamente y comenzando a frotar sus nudillos. Kenny sonrió al verlo así, se veía tan lindo.

-¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto _"Mierda Kenny, secuéstratelo, aprovecha que nadie te está viendo" _pensó pero parece que su cuerpo no quería hacerle caso a su mente.

-M-más o menos – respondió el pequeño rubio.

-¿Por qué?

-E-es q-que s-s-secuestraron a un amigo mío – dijo con mirada triste. Kenny sintió algo en el pecho al verlo así, no sabía que era y por alguna extraña razón, no quería saberlo.

-¿En serio? – pregunto, Butters asintió levemente.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Kyle… Kyle Blofovski.

* * *

-¿Qué no puedes abrir tu? – se quejo Stan mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla.

-No – respondió Craig desde la cocina, estaba preparándose un sándwich, y si quería que saliera perfecto tenía que concentrarse. Stan bufo por lo bajo y abrió, dejando ver a tres jóvenes.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio, ojos verdes y era de tez pálida. Vestía una camisa de botones verde limón y un pantalón de mezclilla negro. Iba jalándose la camisa levemente. Y tenía un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Otro era igualmente de cabellos rubios, largos a un poco más arriba de los hombros. Ojos azules, tez blanca. Vestía una camisa roja de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

El tercero tenía la piel muy blanca. Ojos rojos y cabello negro. Vestía una camisa de botones negra de manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla negro.

-H-Hola ¡Gah! Stan – saludo el de ojos verdes. Stan sonrió ligeramente.

-Hola Tweek – saludo.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Craig acercándose a ellos con su sándwich en la mano derecha. Al ver a Tweek soltó el alimento y se acerco rápidamente a él – ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Dijo abrazándolo. Stan se sorprendió al verlo actuar así pero no dijo nada.

-Hola Stan – saludo Pip con una amable sonrisa.

-Hola Pip. Damien – saludo el pelinegro – Pasen – dijo al ver como Craig se llevaba a Tweek al interior de la casa.

-Gracias – dijo Damien al momento de adentrarse a la casa.

* * *

Kyle estaba leyendo un libro que Kenny le dio, tardo mucho en convencerlo de que le diera uno, al menos para no aburrirse mucho. Ilógico ¿Cómo puede pedir un libro cuando está secuestrado? También tardo en convencerlo de que no quería ninguna revista pornográfica que es lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Escucho el timbre de la casa, seguramente su secuestrador tenia visitas. Suspiro mientras cerraba el libro, algo tenía que hacer para escapar de ahí, pero era un 90% seguro que no podrá escapar.

-¿Cómo estarán mis padres? – se pregunto.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo del Fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado, seguramente habrá algunas dudas, pero se irán resolvieron conforme avance el fic.

Adelanto del siguiente Capitulo: Se sabrá mas del pasado de Stan y Craig, y va a ver Lemon Creek ¡Esperenlo!

**SandyP: **_jeje ¿Quieres una violación así? No creo ponerla aquí, pero si gustas te hago un capitulo aparte jeje no, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Te mando saludos! _

**Purumpu:**_¡Gracias por comentar y leer! Me haces muy feliz, espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo._

**Style: **_Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena del beso, a decir verdad a mí también me gusto esa escena *-* ¡Gracias por leer! Y si, habrá más escena románticas pero poco a poco._

**AnimeKND: **_ ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Prometo poner más momentos así, pero poco a poco. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos._

**Symphknot: **_Aquí está el cuarto capítulo espero sea de tu agrado ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos._

**TheParkerPress:**_ ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te guste este capítulo ¡Saludos!_

**Luis Carlos: **_¡Gracias por leer! Y tus preguntas, se irán respondiendo con el paso del fic ¡Saludos!_

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola… Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, la inspiración se me fue. Pero aquí, les traigo el siguiente capítulo con todo y el dolor en mi brazo y pierna. Si, hoy el maldito taxi en el que iba CHOCO, fue terrible, me lastime el brazo y la pierna, ahora tengo un yeso en el primero y una venda en la pierna Sufro :´( por fortuna, no me paso nada grave. Bueno es todo ¡A leer!_

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y ****Matt Stone.**

**Capítulo V.**

— ¡¿Como qué tienes a alguien secuestrado?!— Pregunto Damien sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que se había llevado. Pip miro a Stan asombrado, nunca se imagino algo así de su parte,

—Sí— respondió con simpleza — ¿Algún problema?

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¿Sabes los problemas en los que puedes meterte?— le dijo Pip preocupado.

—Como ya le dije a Craig, todo va a salir bien.- miro a su hermano de reojo, este estaba muy ocupado con su novio —No te preocupes Pip— regreso su vista al rubio y le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—De todas maneras, es tu problema —espeto Damien —Solo no quiero que ni Pip ni Tweek salgan perjudicados—sabía que estos últimos eran demasiado sensibles, a demás de que a él no le gustaría ver a Pip –su novio- en una cárcel.

—Ya te dije que todo va a estar bien— respondió Stan mientras rodaba los ojos.

—A todo esto ¿Has vuelto a llamar a los padres del chico?—pregunto Craig.

—No.

— ¿Y no los piensas volver a llamar? Creo que es ya es hora de que obtengan información de su hijo—le dijo mientras le pasaba un teléfono. Stan suspiro y lo tomo.

* * *

No podían creer la situación por la que estaban pasando. Sheila ya no soportaba más, quería ir con la policía y avisarle sobre el secuestro de su hijo, pero Gerald dice que puede ser peligroso. Quería hacer algo, no solo quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que los secuestradores llamaran, pero pasaban las horas y horas y nada. Ni una sola llamada, ya no soportaba la angustia ¿Qué tal si le hacían daño a su hijo? No, no quería ni imaginarse algo así. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella, a su hijo? ¿Acaso esto es por lo de hace años? El sonido del teléfono la hiso salir de sus pensamientos, Gerald rápidamente lo tomo y contesto.

—Bueno—pronuncio.

—Buenas tardes señor Broflovski ¿Cómo ha estado?—se escucho la voz del secuestrador de su hijo.

— ¿Cómo está Kyle? ¿No le han hecho daño?—pregunto con desesperación, Sheila se acerco a él para escuchar la conversación.

—Tranquilo—respondió—su amado hijo está bien a ¿Acaso no confía en nosotros?

— ¡Por favor no le hagan daño! Pídanos lo que quieran pero déjenlo ir—suplico Sheila.

—Me agrada esa voz—exclamo—Pero lástima que por ahora no necesito nada de ustedes—pronuncio con un tono de voz triste—Aunque hay algo…

— ¿Qué cosa? Pidan lo que sea—exclamo Gerald-

—Devuelvan lo que no es suyo—pronuncio con tal seriedad que ambos padres se sorprendieron—Apuesto a que están confundidos, no se preocupen, tarde o temprano todo se aclarara, por ahora me retiro…

— ¡No! Por favor, permítanos hablar con mi hijo—exclamo Sheila, él se carcajeo.

—No, señora, por ahora no hay privilegio como ese—pronuncio—Ahora me retiro, que pasen bonita tarde.

— ¡No, no cuelgue por favor!—grito Sheila pero él ya había colgado— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Gerald?—le pregunto a su esposo, pero este estaba pensativo ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de "Devuelvan lo que no es suyo" ¿Acaso…? No, eso era imposible. De eso hace muchos años… — ¡Gerald!—grito su esposa, la miro confundido.

.—Mama, papa—la voz de Ike los hiso voltear a donde él estaba— ¿Dónde está Kyle? No lo he visto—pregunto viéndolo con una ceja enarcada. Ambos se vieron de reojo, no podían decirle la verdad.

—El, él está en casa de un amigo, al parecer… les dejaron un proyecto y dormirá allá por algunos días—pronuncio Sheila sintiéndose mal por mentirle a su hijo. Gerald no podía sacarse de la cabeza, las palabras que se hombre les habían dicho. Miro a su esposa quien se veía muy afligida "Esto no puede ser" pensó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

* * *

—Wow, sí que suenas como todo un criminal—pronuncio Craig después de que Stan terminara la llamada—Aunque creo que te hace falta practica—dijo negando levemente con la cabeza.

—GAH, esto es mucha presión—exclamo Tweek algo asustado, él le tenía miedo a los criminales, y el saber que el hermano de su novio era uno, lo ponía nervioso, sabía que él no lo lastimaría, pero aun así, se sentía extraño.

—Tranquilo Tweekers, ya te dije que él no te hará daña, primero lo castro—lo ultimo lo dijo viendo a su hermano fijamente, este simplemente cerró los ojos y recargo su espalda en la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado—Por cierto, Tweekers y yo estábamos hablando y decidimos ir a un antro esta noche.

— ¿Un antro?—pregunto Pip.

—Así es—respondió el pelinegro—Hay que pasarla bien, somos jóvenes, no debemos estar encerrados en la casa como si fuéramos no sé qué cosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo—pronuncio Damien—Y ¿A qué antro vamos a ir?

—Yo conozco uno por aquí cerca—Stan los miro con una sonrisa en el rostro—Es un antro en el cuál puedes hacer lo que quieras—dijo con diversión, él ha frecuentado esos lugares con Kenny, y realmente se la pasaban de maravilla, hablando de Kenny ¿Dónde estará? No lo había visto en un par de horas.

—Entonces vamos a ese—afirmo Craig sin poder ocultar su emoción. Necesitaba quitarse tanto estrés de encima, y que mejor que hacerlo bailando como vil loco suelto en un antro a lado de su amado novio.

* * *

Kenny miraba con sumo interés a la persona que tenía enfrente, era increíble ver como el mundo daba muchas vueltas. Jamás se imagino que él fuera amigo de Kyle. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo quiso abofetearse ¿Cómo puede estar ahí, parado como pendejo y no secuestra al estúpido de Butters Stoch?

—Espero que no le hagan daño—pronuncio el mencionado frotando sus nudillos con rapidez y viendo hacia otro lado. Esa imagen se le hizo tierna al rubio… esperen ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tierna? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sí, estar tanto tiempo de pie en el Sol le hacía daño—Kenny…

—Bueno, no sabría que decirte—pronuncio, ni modo de decirle "Ah sí. Mi mejor amigo lo tiene secuestrado, pero no te preocupes lo hemos alimentado bien, a todo esto ¿Me permites secuestrarte para sacarle mucho dinero a tu familia?" Habrá que ser bien pendejo para decir algo como eso. Miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, regreso su vista al pequeño rubio quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

Se perdió en el par de orbes azuladas que el chico poseía, reflejaban una ingenuidad e inocencia tan grande que le dieron ganas de… de… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, no podía, había algo en ese estúpido niño que no le permitía secuestrarlo. ¡Mierda! Tendría que buscar a otro candidato.

— ¿Kenny estás bien?—Pregunto Butters al verlo tan nervioso. Debía admitir que el hablar del tema del secuestro de su amigo, le hizo sentirse bien, es como si, con él se sintiera diferente. No sabía cómo explicarlo.

—Sí, estoy bien—respondió el mayor sin voltear a verlo—Creo que me tengo que ir—dicho esto echo a correr dejando a Butters preocupado por esa reacción, tal vez, dijo algo malo pero ¿Qué? O será que llevaba prisa.

—Butters—escucho una voz detrás, volteo y miro a una joven de cabellera pelirroja que lo miraba con algo de molestia.

—Red ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé q-que estabas en la escuela—pronuncio frotando sus nudillos y sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Me preocupe porque tu no llegaste—respondió— ¿Pasa algo?—le pregunto preocupada. Butters le iba a decir pero recordó que los padres de Kyle le pidieron discreción ante el asunto.

—No, nada—respondió nervioso, no le gustaba ocultar cosas pero al parecer, esta vez la situación si requería suma discreción.

—Oh bueno—pronuncio algo aliviada, se acerco al rubio y lo tomo de la mano— ¿Nos vamos al colegio?—le pregunto con una sonrisa. Butters le regreso el gesto y asintió.

* * *

Kenny llego a la casa sin muchas ganas de hacer nada, estaba confundido. Ese maldito chico no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Tenía que secuestrarlo, pero no podía, muy bien, no lo iba a hacer, lo mejor es alejarse de él, no quería meter a Stan en problemas. Tampoco le dirá a este que Butters es amigo de Kyle. No podía arriesgarlo.

—Kenny—escucho la voz de Stan— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a… al mercado—respondió—Ya sabes a comprar verduras y frutas y esas cosas que venden en el mercado—Stan lo miro con una ceja alzada ¿No podía inventarse mejor excusa?

—Como sea. No me interesa donde estés—respondió—Esta noche iremos a un antro.

— ¿Un antro? ¿Y eso?

—Idea de Craig, dice que no nos caerá nada mal divertirnos un rato—respondió sin muchas ganas—Te aviso para que te vayas arreglando, con eso de que te tardas media hora, pareces chica.

— ¡Hey!—se quejo—Es fundamental que uno se vea bien, si quiere atraer a las chicas—pronuncio sentándose en el sillón y cruzándose de brazos—A todo esto, como va tu asunto con Kyle—dijo viendo al pelinegro con curiosidad.

— ¿Cuál asunto?

—Oh vamos, no te hagas el que no sabes ¿Me vas a decir que ya se te olvido ese beso que le diste?—pregunto sonriendo burlonamente. Stan frunció el entrecejo, se le había olvidado ese puto beso y este se lo recuerda, bueno en realidad no se le había olvidado ¡Joder! Era en lo único que pensaba—Jajaja, no te enojes, no respondas si no quieres pero ¿Sabes? Deberíamos llevarlo al antro—pronuncio.

— ¿Estas pendejo? ¿Cómo se te puede ocurre semejante idea?

—Stan, en ese lugar no hay policías ni nada por el estilo, tampoco creo que vaya algún conocido de él, vamos llévalo, para que se distraiga tantito.

—Definitivamente estas pendejo—pronuncio sentándose a su lado— ¿Qué tal si intenta escapar?

—No lo creo, amenázalo, si trata de escapar puedes decirle que… no sé, puedes dañar a uno de sus familiares, que se yo—se llevo una mano a la cabeza para acomodarse un mechón de cabello que cubría uno de sus ojos. Stan lo pensó detenidamente… era peligroso sin embargo…

* * *

— ¿Y porque tendría que ir?—pregunto Kyle al oír las palabras del rubio ¡Ja! Ahora resulta que lo quieren levar a un antro ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?—Además soy menor de edad, no me van a dejar entrar.

Kenny se maldijo mentalmente, tenía que abrir su bocota. Stan acepto llevar a Kyle al antro pero lo mando a él a avisarle. El pelirrojo llevaba dos días con ellos pero eso era lo suficiente para darse cuenta del mal carácter que este se carga, incluso parece chica. Sin embargo, no podía negar que admiraba la seriedad con la que tomaba el asunto, es decir, uno en su lugar ya se hubiera vuelto loco al verse secuestrado.

—Por eso no te preocupes, está todo arreglado—respondió con una gran sonrisa—Además, no te estoy preguntando, vas porque vas—dijo poniendo la voz más seria que le fuera posible. Y antes de que el otro dijera algo, salió rápidamente del lugar.

Kyle frunció el ceño molesto ¿Ir a un antro? ¿Es que esos imbéciles piensan que con todo lo que está pasando, va a llegar a ese lugar y subirse a la pista para ponerse a bailar la cucaracha? Estaban idiotas, lo que él quería era salir de ahí… abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Esa oportunidad era perfecta, si lograba distraerlos, o en un descuido podía escapar. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al final –y si todo sale bien-ir a ese antro no era mala idea.

* * *

Stan estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama y con la mirada clavada en el pecho. Tenía que pensar bien en su próxima jugada. Aunque pensándolo bien, lo mejor es ir con ellos y decirle que le devolvieran lo que les pertenece a él y a su hermano, y así el podría dejar ir a Kyle, pero no podía confiarse, incluso, aunque tenga todo bien planeado, podría ocurrir alguna falla. No le importaba si a él lo encerraban, pero no podía permitir que también encerraran a su hermano, a Kenny, Tweek, Pip o Damien. Por este motivo, les pidió que no se metieran tanto en el asunto.

Soltó un suspiro. No, el asunto no era tan grave—a su punto de vista—si Gerald o su incluso su hijo lo llegaran a denunciar, él podría decirle a la policía, mucha información que no solo acabara con el prestigio de la familia Broflovski, sino que también hará que Gerald termine de igual manera en prisión.

Cerró los ojos pero los abrió al instante. Cada vez que los cerraba recordaba el maldito beso que le dio a Kyle, y es que… ese chico besaba condenadamente bien.

"Me estoy volviendo loco"

Pensó, llevándose un dedo al puente de la nariz. Tenía que reconocer algo, y aunque suene estúpido, tonto e inclusive ilógico… Kyle Broflovski lo vuelve loco. Si, tenía que reconocer que: _El muchacho tenía carácter, _y eso le **llamaba la atención. **Y otra cosa era que… tenía un trasero increíble. Si eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

—Stan me puedes explicar una cosa—dijo Craig entrando a la habitación.

—No te enseñaron a tocar—le reclamo molesto. Craig le enseño el dedo medio—Tsk ¿Qué mierda quieres?—pregunto.

—Claro… ¿¡Como mierda es eso de que Kyle va a venir con nosotros al antro!?

—Fue idea de Kenny.

—Y ahí vas de pendejo y aceptas, que tal si se escapa—dijo molesto.

— ¿Podrías dejar de estar de exagerado? Ve con Tweek y que te saque tan mal genio—le dijo burlón—Además, una buena amenaza y no hará nada.

—Pues más te vale—dicho esto salió de la habitación. Stan suspiro y volvió a recostarse, tenía sueño, dormirse un rato no le caería mal.

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí le dejo, le seguiría pero mi brazo ya me empezó a doler ¡Puto brazo! Pero prometo actualizar pronto, ya que tengo la mitad del otro capítulo anotado en la libreta :D espero les haya gustado este capítulo que lo hice de corazón para ustedes… ¡Ah si! Antes de que se me olvide ¿Cómo quieren saber sobre el pasado de Stan y Craig? Por medio de Flash back, o por capítulo extra… necesito que me digan :3_

_¡Gracias por su lindos comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz… saludos. Hasta la próxima._


End file.
